


People change but their history doesn't

by TheTrueFro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Torture, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Alexis, Amber, and Amy all grew up together in Kirkwall working for The Elder One. Now they are in hiding. They have to blend in at Skyhold high and not let anyone know what they have done. They will make friends, find love, and have normal lives. As long as their choices don't come back to haunt them.





	

Alexis watches as trees pass by from the passenger seat of the crappy sedan she has been sitting in for hours now. She would normally chat with the other people in the car but she only recently met Duncan and her sisters were still trying to adjust to what happened back in Kirkwall a couple of days ago. Alexis turns to look at the two girls who were sitting in the backseat. Amber was staring out the window, her crimson colored eyes glassy and bloodshot. Amy's pain medication seamed to have knocked her out. Alexis's eyes dropped to look at the Amy's left arm, broken, bandage, and in a sling. Alexis feels herself start to drift into the memories of why they left their hometown but before she can, Amy whimpers and says something very quietly. Crimson, hazel, and green eyes look at her. Duncan looks back towards her through the rearview mirror while still paying attention to the road.

"What did she say?" He asks. Amber unbuckles her seatbelt and moves closer as Amy continues to whimper and mumble.

"I think she is saying I'm sorry, Thom it's all my fault." Amber answers him. Alexis's eyes widen at the mention of Amy's former love. "Amy you got to wake up."

"No, Thom! Thom!" Amy screams as she wakes up. Her grey eyes are watery as she looks around.

"Amy you're safe it's just us. It's just Amber." Amber says comfortingly. Amy throws her good arm around the blonde and starts sobbing. Amber runs her hand through Amy's brown hair as she carefully hugs her. "It's okay little sis. Your safe, your safe." Amber says soothingly. Alexis hears Amy let out a huff at being called little sis. Even though they were all the same age, Alexis was born first followed by Amber which, much to her annoyance, made Amy the youngest.

"We may be safe, but what about our parents? Or Thom and Iona. Or Bethany. Or even Carver. They are all dead because of me." Amy sobs. Alexis feels her eyes water at the mention of her former elven girlfriend.

"It isn't your fault Amy. The Elder One is the one who killed them not you." Duncan says his voice full of compassion. The three girls are surprised at the tone of voice he used. "While I don't know what you girls are going through, I will always be willing to listen if any of you want to talk."

"Thanks Mr. Duncan." Amy says wiping her tears away as Amber gets back into her seat.

"Please it's just Duncan. We are supposed to not stand out here. People would get suspicious if you called me mr. Duncan." Duncan says with a smile. "Also we are about to reach the city." He says as he gives the gps a quick glance. The trio all look out their windows in time for Amber and Alexis to see a sign that says Welcome to Skyhold.

"Isn't this this the city that welcomes anyone no matter race or origin?" Amber asks. Duncan nods his head while focusing on the gps. After a half hour, he pulls the car into the driveway of a two story house. Shutting off the engine he pops the trunk before the four of them step out. Alexis looks up at the sky blue painted house.

"So this our new home." She says aloud as she grabs the single suitcase filled with her belongings. Amber nudges her with her arm.

"It's better than that craphole apartment." She says. Alexis nods before noticing Amy trying to get her suitcase.

"Amy let me get that for you. The doctor said that you need to take it easy." Alexis says. Amy looks like she is going to argue but a look from Alexis causes her to accept it. The group start walking towards their new house but they are distracted by the sound of a car approaching. Turning around they a black town car with dark tinted window pulling up in front of the house. "Friends of yours?" Alexis asks Duncan as she positions herself in front of her sisters.

"No, you three go get settled while I see what's up. WP provided each of you your own room so go check them out." Duncan orders as he hands his suitcase to Amber and the house key to Amy never taking his eyes off the car. As the girls head inside two men step out of the town car. The driver carries himself like a soldier and Duncan spots the underarm holster under the grey suit jacket as the wind slightly blows it. The other man, slightly older than the older, is dressed in a black suit and has a used car salesman smile. "Something I can help you gentlemen with?"

"Not really I just like to meet every new person that moves to my city. I'm mayor Maric Theirin. This is police chief Loghain Mac Tir. And you are?" The older man asks.

"I'm Duncan. The girls you saw are my adopted daughters Alexis, Amber, and Amy." Duncan says. Maric nods his head.

"Welcome to Skyhold. We have been expecting you since this house was bought. Now I must be off. My wife has been on my case about spending more time with my boys." Maric says before heading back to the car. Loghain lingers.

"High school starts on Monday. Here is a number to call so that you can get your daughters registered." Loghain says handing Duncan a card. Before Duncan can reply Loghain turns on his heel and departs. Duncan watches them go before heading inside. Upon entering he notices Alexis leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"It's nothing to worry about. It was just the mayor." Duncan says answering her unasked question. Alexis nods before heading upstairs. "Please inform your sisters that school starts on Monday. There should be supplies in your closets."

"Wait we have to go to school?" Amy calls from the kitchen.

"We need to blend in remember. So yes you are attending school." Duncan replies entering the kitchen to find Amy taking one of the pills that the doctor gave her.

"Fuck!" Amy shouts.

"Language." Amber calls from upstairs.


End file.
